Pro Wrestling Dream Matches
by Bixler14
Summary: In Pro Wrestling, there are some match-ups that we have never seen, and we will never see. But here, we can see these matches. Pro Wrestling Dream Matches


**Dream Matches of Pro Wrestling: #1**

**This is a new series I am starting, that will be a collection of dream matches that I feel people want to see, or wanted to see... enjoy.**

**1. Steve Austin vs CM Punk: Falls Count Anywhere**

The bell rings and Punk and Austin are already in each other's faces. Austin says some derogatory words to him, and Punk shoves him back and Austin laughs and moves back in. He slaps Punk and stops laughing. Punk, enraged, chops Austin in the chest a few times, but Austin counters with a few punches to the head. kicks Punk in the gut and quickly goes for a Stunner, but Punk pushes him away into the ropes and hits a spinning heel kick. Punk quickly crawls over for the count, which is only a one, Punk knowing that he has to torture Austin to beat him, gets Austin up and pushes him into the corner. Punk goes for a kick to the gut, but Austin grabs his leg, flips Punk off, and throws three punches at Punk's face. Punk retreats as the fists connect and he rolls out of the ring, much to the crowd's dismay.

Punk rolls back into the ring and him and Austin tie up and Punk gets behind Austin and German suplexes him, knowing of Austin's neck surgeries. Punk bridges and goes for a cover, but Austin kicks out at two. Punk stomps him as he reaches the corner and taunts him to get up. Punk finishes stomping him and gets him to a vertical base. Punk hits a standing dropkick and Austin hits the corner and falls out of the ring.

Austin stumbles to get to his feet and Punk goes after him. Punk goes to whip him into the steel steps, but Austin counters by reversing the whip and hitting a short arm clothesline. Austin goes for the cover, but Punk shoots a shoulder up at one. Austin shakes his head and yells, "you stupid son-of-a-bitch!" Austin gets him to his feet and they brawl up the aisle way, until Punk gains the upperhand after he pokes Austin in the eye. Austin swings wildly at Punk and Punk back body drops him onto the concrete floor. He quickly goes for the pin, but Austin kicks out at two. Punk mocks Austin and slaps the back of his head a few times before going to work on the neck and puts in a submission.

He wrenches the hold and rears back, trying to break Austin's surgically repaired neck. Austin growls in agony as Punk laughs evilly. Austin gets rallied by the fans, and he gets to his feet and back suplexes him onto the concrete. Punk releases the hold and Austin rolls for the pin, but not enough damage has been done as Punk kicks out at two. Austin sits up and gets to his feet and stomps on Punk until Punk crawls back down toward the ring. Punk crawls toward the ring post, and Austin follows. As Austin goes to grab him, however, Punk pulls him forward and rams his head into the ring post. Austin falls away and slams against the barricade as he slides to the floor. He tries to get to his feet, but Punk is already on the attack and Punk roundhouse kicks him in the gut as he exposes his ribs. As Austin falls back, writhing in pain, Punk mocks him and slaps him in the face again. Punk gets Austin to his feet and clotheslines him over the barricade, and the fans go wild. Punk taunts the crowd for a while and then he goes over the barricade, but before he can get over, both of Austin's hands come up and he flips him off again. Punk's jaw drops as Austin grabs him by the neck and pulls him over the barricade and repeatedly slams his his head and body into the barricade. Punk grabs at his head as he falls to the concrete and Austin goes for another cover. Punk slides his shoulder out at two and Austin goes back to stomping him for about a few moments. He then taunts Punk and hypes the crows, but as he turns back around, Punk shoots his arm up and low blows him. Austin howls in pain and falls back, holding his jewels.

Punk gets up and lazily sits on the barricade and laughs at Austin, "did you think you could beat me, Austin?" Punk yells at him, "I'm the Best in the World!" He finishes, maniacally. Punk waits for Austin to start to stir, and when he does, Punk balances himself on the barricade and double-axe handles Austin back down to the floor. He taunts the crowd and he goes for the cover. Austin powers out at two and Punk laughs again, clearly enjoying destroying Austin. He gets Austin to his feet and throws him back over the barricade and he slams against the padded floor. Punk hops over and lands, bunny hop style on Austin's sternum and midsection, and Austin gasps in pain.

Punk throws Austin's carcass into the ring, and he taunts the crowd once again. Punk is about to roll back into the ring, but then he points his finger into the air, signalling that he has an idea. He strolls over to the ring announcer and swiftly grabs the mic from his hand. He then rolls back into the ring with it. He stands up and brings the mic to his lips and he stomps on Austin, "look at you, Steve. You used to be the guy and stop me if I'm wrong, but 'the toughest SOB in the WWE!'" Punk mocks in JR's voice, and then Punk kneels down, "but now, I'm the toughest SOB of the WWE, and you're just a washed up-" Punk gets cut off, by Austin reaching up and striking Punk in the gut as Punk keels over in pain, he drops the mic. Austin picks the mic up and the fans go insane.

He looks down at Punk, "if you think I should whoop this scrawny ass punk's ass, then gimme a hell yeah!" The fans chant 'Hell Yeah!' and Austin grins at Punk starts to stand up. Austin kicks him in the gut and hits a solid Stunner on him and Punk flies up and hits the mat, with a dull _thud. _Austin wastes no time, going for the cover. The fans, thinking he is going to get the three, count with him, but stop suddenly when Punk kicks out, the fans stop. Austin laughs a little bit and gets Punk to his feet. He whips Punk into the corner and as Punk flies out of the corner, Austin hits the Lou Thesz Press and pummels Punk. He gets up and hypes the crowd some more, and he doesn't realize Punk getting to his feet and as Austin turns around to go back to work, Punk hits him with a roundhouse kick to the head. Austin goes down like a sack of bricks, but Punk doesn't even care about going for the cover, as he picks up the mic.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Steve. Maybe you should pay me more attention, but that is right, you've never given anyone else any attention or spotlight!" Austin stumbles towards the ropes and he pulls himself to the corner and Punk shouts, "stay down, old man! Stay down!" Punk shakes his head as Austin pulls himself up to his feet and he flips Punk off again. Punk kicks him in the gut and legs over and over again, until Austin falls to the ground and rolls to the outside floor. Punk measures the ropes and Austin and runs at the ropes, spring off of them and suicide dives to the outside at Austin. He drills Austin, and Austin flies back into the barricade.

Punk slams Austin into the barricade and raises his hands and yells out, "Best in the World!" Punk then stalks Austin, waiting for him to get to his feet. As Austin gets to his feet Punk rushes at him, but Austin counters with a clothesline. Austin leans against the barricade, catching his breath and taunts Punk. Punk rolls over to his back and Austin drops his knee and elbow on Punk's face, and Austin quickly goes for the pin, but Punk refuses to stay down as he kicks out at two. Austin rolls over and gets himself up. He lets Punk get to his feet, and then he clotheslines him into the canvas, and Punk rolls back into the ring. Austin rolls in after him and goes for another pin and again Punk kicks out at two. Austin shakes his head, wondering what it's going to do to put Punk away. Austin gets Punk to his feet, but before he can do anything, Punk breaks the tie and rapidly kicks Austin in the thighs and he goes and springs off of the ropes and flies into Austin, but Austin catches him and Stun Guns him on the top rope. Punk rolls back and grabs his throat. Austin rolls him to his back and hooks his leg, but Punk refuses to die. Austin get up and brutishly stomps Punk into the mat. Austin gets him up and goes for another Stunner, but Punk catches his foot, slams it back down, and picks Austin up on his shoulders. He grins as he delivers the GTS to Austin. Austin hits the ground hard and all of the life is taken from the crowd as they realize the end is near, but as Punk goes for the pin, Austin kicks out at a two somehow and Punk is in awe.

Punk looks at Austin and strides over to the corner and hoists himself up onto the third buckle. In homage to Randy Savage, he points upwards and then delivers an elbow drop to Austin. He goes for another cover, but Austin again kicks out. Punk starts yanking at his hair, wondering what it will take for him to finish Austin off and then he smiles wickedly. He stands Austin up and gets him onto his shoulders and is about to deliver the second GTS, but Austin slides off of his shoulders and turns him around. He kicks Punk in the gut, and goes for another Stunner, but Punk counters by grabbing Austin's arm sliding out and applying the Anaconda Vise. Punk laughs at Austin as Austin tries to escape, but he can't.

Punk rears back, putting more pressure on Austin's neck, but Austin refuses to submit. Punk is about to rear back even more, but Austin rolls himself to his shoulder and hip, and actually gets a pin attempt in, but Punk wisely lets go of the Vise to keep from getting pinned. Punk gets to his feet quicker than Austin and Austin is getting up, Punk goes for another roundhouse to the head. Austin ducks the incoming foot and as Punk spins back, Austin delivers a vicious Stunner! Austin falls to his stomach and tries to crawl over for the cover. The fans are going wild as Austin gets his arm slung over Punk's chest, knowing the match is over. 1... 2...

And Punk just barely gets his shoulder up before 3 as the fans stop the cheering and sit back down. Austin crawls to the ropes and has to stabilize himself with them. As he gets up however, Punk does as well and by the time Austin has stood up, Punk is behind him and kicks Austin's leg out from under him. Austin howls in pain as he hits the mat, and he rolls out of the ring. Punk again, runs and springs off of the ropes. He dives to the outside, but Austin has moved out of the way, and Punk crashes to the padding. Austin taunts Punk, to a great reaction.

Austin then grabs Punk by the back of the head and rolls him into the ring. Austin lays down on Punk and goes for a pin, but Punk slips the shoulder up again. Austin rolls over and gets himself up. Vintage Austin as he taunts Punk as he goes for the knee and forearm drop. He hooks Punk's leg and tries to pin Punk again, but again Punk slips the shoulder out at two. Austin shakes his head as he gets up and waits for Punk to get to his feet. As Punk gets to his feet, Austin gets behind him and as Punk turns around and Austin goes for another Stunner, but Punk catches Austin's foot and spins him around. Shades of Wrestlemania 14, Punk goes for a Stunner, and hits it as the fans look on, stunned.

Punk smiles at the crowd as he goes for the cover. Just as he thinks he has it though, Austin kicks out just before Chioda's hand hit the mat for 3. Punk looks stunned and yells at the ref. Punk stands up slowly and looks down at Austin and then disrespectfully spits on him. The fans boo as Punk gets Austin to his feet and forearms into the corner and then Punk backs up and then runs and launches himself at Austin. He drives his knee into Austin's jaw and as he backs up, Austin falls against the ropes, and Punk laughs at him. Punk pushes him down and goes for a cocky cover as he doesn't even bother hooking the leg. At 2, though, Austin kicks out and the fans cheer as Punk looks on in disbelief.

He lets Austin roll to his back, and he precedes to repeatedly smack in the back of the head yelling, "you should of stayed down, Austin! I'm gonna hurt you, if you try and get up!" Punk gets to his feet and taunts the fans for a few seconds. When he looks back at Austin, he sees him struggling to get up and has he looks on, Punk shakes his head. He struts toward Austin, still shaking his head. Punk taunts Austin has he gets up and when he does get up Punk drives his knee into Austin's gut, and he goes to one knee. Punk goes to run off of the ropes and off of rebound, but Austin counters with his signature Lou Thesz Press and the crowd pops. Austin swings and swing, pummeling Punk into the mat. Punk shoves Austin off of him and rolls out of the ring and turns his back to Austin, and Austin goes out after him. Punk turns around after he taunts the crowd and gets leveled by Austin's fist. Austin drills him again and again, and Punk leans on the table for support. Austin drives his elbow into Punk's head, and Punk falls onto the table. Austin gets on the table as well, and grabs Punk. He looks like he is about to spinebuster Punk through the table but before he can, Punk drops to his knees and low blows Austin. Austin keels over and falls off of the table, much to the crowd's dismay.

Punk signals it's time to go to sleep, and he launches himself off of the table and onto Austin. He goes for a cover, but is even surprised when Austin kicks out. He gets Austin to his feet, slams into the ring post, and rolls him into the ring. Punk slowly and gingerly goes for a cover, but again Austin kicks out, but this time, Austin barely can kick out. Punk lets Austin get to his feet, which takes about a minute. For that whole minute, Punk taunts him some more, "come on, Steve. Where's the good old Rattlesnake? Where's the Stone Cold that used to whoop anybody's ass he wanted, and get away with it? Where's the Attitude Era Commander, uh Steve. Well I'll tell you!" Punk pauses dramatically and looks Austin right in the eye, "it's because that Steve Austin's dead!" Punk then roundhouse kicks Austin in the head, and Austin topples over, defeated. Punk now grabs the lonely mic in the ring. "See people, I told you this would happen. And now look, your fallen rebel, Stone Cold Steve Austin has fallen to the mighty hands of CM Punk!" Punk then looks down onto Steve Austin, "come on, Steve, get up and face your fate, you pathetic old has-been!" Punk doesn't wait for Austin to get up, and Punk tries to get him up for the GTS, but Austin is just dead weight at this point, and Punk can't hoist him up. Punk pushes Austin into the corner. With his last bit of energy though, Austin flips Punk off again and battles his way out of the corner.

Austin fights with all he's got and ends up sending Punk into the corner. Austin runs in and goes for a clothesline, but Punk dodges, and Austin rams into the corner. He stumbles backwards and turns around. Punk, waiting, hoists Austin onto his shoulders and delivers the second GTS to him. He tries to go for the cover, but Austin rolls out of the ring, unknowingly. Punk claws at the ropes to try and get out of the ring, but before he can get out, he his by a lead pipe in the head. It seems that Austin, knowing he was in danger, looked under the ring for a weapon.

Punk flops to the floor beside Austin, and Austin goes for a cover. Thinking he has won, Austin starts celebrating during the pin, but Punk kicks out at 2. Even the fans are in disbelief as Austin rolls into the ring to catch his breath. The fans start chanting, "this is awesome!" After another minute, Punk drags himself into the ring, and Austin goes on the offensive. He stomps him over and over again. Austin then stands Punk up and throw him in the corner, from there he starts driving his knee into Punk's gut and then he whips him into the corner. Punk counters and rewhips Austin into another GTS, but Austin jumps off and lands behind Punk. Austin turns Punk around and goes for a Stunner, but Punk pushes him into the ropes and as Austin is coming back, Punk catches him and hoists him onto his shoulders again, this time he wastes no time and hits the GTS almost instantly. Then Punk smirks slyly, but hes doesn't go for a pin. Instead he rolls Austin to the corner, stands him up, and hoists him onto his shoulders again, with the help of the corner. Punk hits the 4th GTS of the night and this time, he goes for the pin. 1...2...3!

Punk limps to his feet and celebrates while the crowd gives a standing ovation for both men

**Your Winner: CM Punk!**


End file.
